


One Day

by regdog



Series: Lost Light Fest [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: Ten thinks about what he wants most





	One Day

“So when you look at it from that perspective, it’s pure genius,” Brainstorm said to Perceptor as the two entered Swerve’s. 

Ten nodded at the two scientists. They were an odd pair, completely opposite, yet strikingly similar. He wondered what they were discussing; perhaps some recent scientific breakthrough. Of course knowing Brainstorm, it could just be briefcase related.

“I don’t know, Blaster. Are you sure that’s how it went?” Bluestreak asked. “Hey, Ten.”

“Ten.” He nodded to the pair. 

Clipped pedesteps caught the security mech’s attention. Looking in their direction, Ten saw Ultra Magnus. He straightened up, wanting to make a good impression. Maybe Magnus would be coming to the bar. The Second in Command didn’t frequent the bar, but did come by on occasion.

“Good cycle, Ten. Keeping things according to regulations?” Magnus paused outside the bar, casting a cursory glance inside.

“Ten,” he said with pride. He wouldn’t let Ultra Magnus down.

“Excellent. I knew I could count on you,” Magnus said and continued down the passageway.

Mechs came and went from Swerve’s. Most gave Ten a friendly greeting. He liked that, and yet at the same time all those greetings made him a little sad. Oh how wished he could say more than “ten”. The words were there, muddled in his processor. He understood them, knew which ones he wanted to say, but he could never get them to his vocalizer.

Oh well. One day he would. One day he would be able to speak with those around him. He’d ask Brainstorm about his inventions, and Perceptor about science. He’d ask Skids and Nautica for dance lessons. He’d share jokes with his boss and discuss the Tyrest Accord with Ultra Magnus. 

One day that would happen, and he would be his happiest, on that one day.


End file.
